


Ghost Waltz

by CircusCrown



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghost Schlatt, Ghosts are physical and can be touched in this, M/M, Waltzing, can be read as platonic or romantic, glatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusCrown/pseuds/CircusCrown
Summary: Quackity and Schlatt have a conversation while dancing.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Ghost Waltz

“I shouldn’t miss you,” Quackity whispered. The room was completely empty, the only person there being him. It was a ballroom or a hall of sorts. Sunlight just barely crept in from the huge windows, illuminating the dust in the air. The only sounds were the fuzzy music from the record player and the clicking of shoes as he danced.  
“Why is that?” A voice hummed in response. The figure was barely noticeable, the only thing exposing them being their blue glow. Despite this, their hands still connected to the other’s.  
“You hurt me, Schlatt.” Quackity looked up at the ram just in time to see his smile fall.  
“I’m trying to make up for it now, aren’t I?” Quackity blinked at the other, snickering at his embarrassed expression. Schlatt huffed and continued dancing with his past partner, the two just enjoying each other’s company.  
“Did you actually miss me?” Schlatt asked, feeling Quackity grip his hand harder. The two fell silent again, this time the air being tense.  
“Quackity?” Once again, Schlatt was met with no response.  
“I missed you so much it was painful, Schlatt. I just wanted to feel your touch and your warmth, to hear you one last time. I yearned for you…” Quackity confessed. Schlatt went quiet, the soft melodies from the record being the only sound echoing around the room. The song was coming to a close, leaving the two in near silence.  
“I’m glad you felt the same way,” Schlatt finally said, smiling down at Quackity. Quackity leaned into Schlatt, still waltzing in wait for the next song to play. The two’s faces inches closer and closer, desperate for the connection when a beat started suddenly and they froze. Schlatt’s ears twitched as the song continued and Quackity started laughing. The two pulled apart.  
“STAL?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Schlatt yelled as Quackity hunched over and wheezed, tears forming in his eyes. The ghost continued to shout, even mumbling angry things in Russian to express his rage. Schlatt looked at Quackity and all of his previous anger disappeared, the ghost chuckling slightly.  
“Are you okay?” Schlatt asked as Quackity crumpled to the floor, laughing harder than ever before in his life. Schlatt put an ice-cold hand on Quackity’s back and laughed with him. Suddenly, Quackity disliked Schlatt being a ghost a whole lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Any and all feedback is appreciated. This is relatively short because personally I don’t like reading chapters that are very long on ao3.


End file.
